


Soulmate

by misxrable



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misxrable/pseuds/misxrable
Summary: —Papá, ¿qué es un alma gemela?—Un alma gemela es alguien que llevas contigo para siempre. No importa lo que pase, tú siempre los amarás. Nada puede cambiar eso.───── »◦✿◦« ─────→Parte única.Soulmate by misxrable.Copyright © 2020. All Rights Reserved.
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Soulmate

El niño se levantó del sofá donde estaba viendo sus caricaturas favoritas.

En la cocina, descubrió a su padre. Este estaba sentado en el taburete de la isla, con la taza de café en su mano y en la otra, el periódico mientras lo ojeaba sin perder un sólo detalle. El menor caminó hacia él, pasando por su lado para abrir el refrigerador y sacar la botella de leche, para después, servir el líquido blanco en un vaso. Poco después, volvió a pasar nuevamente por su lado. Esta vez, sentándose en el taburete junto a él. Su padre no estaba prestándole atención en lo absoluto. Su café se había enfriado por haberlo dejado esperar tanto tiempo, sus ojos recorrían las líneas de la página con interés mientras movía sus labios levemente, leyendo para sí mismo. Los dedos del niño se movían inquietos sosteniendo el vaso con la leche, observando cómo se movía a causa de esto. Entonces levantó su vista, buscando los ojos de su padre.

—Papá, ¿qué es un alma gemela?  
Chanyeol quitó los ojos del periódico que estaba leyendo concentradamente y los dirigió hacia su —no tan —pequeño hijo.

Sehun apenas había cumplido los ocho años y su curiosidad se había disparado junto a su edad. Aunque el mayor debía admitir que, su hijo siempre había sido muy curioso.  
Recordó que siempre estaba repleto de interrogantes de todo tipo, preguntando sobre una cosa u otra. A veces era hasta irritante y por qué no, algo vergonzoso. Había muchas preguntas fuera de lugar que el menor solía hacer, pero por supuesto, su padre sentía que era incorrecto contestar debido a su corta edad. Hizo el papel a un lado al igual que su taza matutina llena de cafeína. Sehun lo observó curioso, como siempre lo hacía. Siguiendo cada movimiento con esa mirada fija, permanente e indagadora en sus ojos rasgados oscuros.

—¿Qué es un alma gemela?— inquirió Chanyeol ahora, repitiendo la pregunta mientras pensaba.

Su hijo asintió, limpiando el mostacho de leche que se formó sobre sus labios cuando bebió un sorbo de su vaso. Chanyeol se mostró pensativo, con el término rondando en su cabeza.

«alma gemela»

Hace mucho tiempo, había leído algo al respecto. Decía una antigua leyenda asiática que las almas gemelas eran las dos mitades de un alma que se quebró y que se buscaban a través del tiempo para volver a unirse para siempre. También había leído otra historia oriental, la cual decía que las almas gemelas eran dos almas tan semejantes que cuando se materializaban en el plano físico, lo hacían en distintos sexos para atraerse como imanes. Pero había una leyenda que lo había dejado totalmente atrapado. En esta, se decía que cuando fuimos creados éramos una sola energía pura, que poco a poco y en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, en nuestro corazón, se creó una nueva energía dentro de él. Necesitaba amor, tener su otra parte similar que le arropase, que le diese el amor que como alma demandamos. Para ello, tuvo que dividirse y convertirse en dos seres con distintas personalidades pero con un fondo común. Cada uno de esos seres se fue por diferentes caminos de evolución, hasta que, llegado el momento, se volviera a encontrar con su otra mitad, con su alma gemela, para no separarse jamás. Esa historia lo había dejado hipnotizado, cautivado y fascinado. Era simplemente fantástico. Pero por otra parte, adoraba la mitología griega, entonces en uno de sus libros, leyó la famosa leyenda.

❝Los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. Temiendo su poder, Zeus los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándolos a pasar sus vidas en busca de su otra mitad❞.

Desde entonces, estas mitades denominadas «almas gemelas» desde siempre se han buscado para encontrarse. 

Para él, las almas gemelas eran aquellas que tenían un nivel vibracional similar y esa dicha vibración era la que las movía a querer unirse. Algunos mencionaban que se les reconoce por el brillo en los ojos, otros por la paz y emoción que se siente al conocer a esa persona determinada. Encontrar un alma gemela significa un amor incondicional tan grande que quien lo vive, vibra en una frecuencia elevada. No manifiesta sentimientos erróneos, sino más bien se alegra y emociona inmensamente al tener la posibilidad de encontrar a ese ser.

Baekhyun era ese ser.

Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, fue un momento de felicidad tan grande que sintió llenar su pecho, colmando cada espacio de su existir. Había escuchado relatos de quienes aseguraban haber reconocido a su alma gemela y todos coincidían en lo mismo: “es el amor en su máxima expresión”.  
Cuando vio a Baekhyun, sintió lo mismo. Pensó lo mismo.  
Este tipo de amor no genera odio, ni relaciones conflictivas, ni celos. Sólo genera amor. Conocer a tu alma gemela y ambos vibrar en la misma frecuencia solo provocaría una cosa: “el amor en toda su expresión”. 

Justamente lo que él sentía con Baekhyun.

Una vez leyó que un alma gemela es una persona por la que se siente una gran afinidad y empatía a nivel bastante profundo, de forma muy especial en el sentido amoroso, pero también en algo tan importante y duradero como es la amistad.  
Baekhyun era su mejor amigo. Siempre lo había sido desde el momento que entró a su misma clase de álgebra en la escuela media. Incluso después de decirle que le gustaba. También cuando le pidió salir con él. Aún eran mejores amigos, con la diferencia que estaban casados ya hace más de una década.  
Su amor y amistad perduraba intocable, inmarcesible.  
Las almas gemelas se relacionan con el amor verdadero debido a la comprensión y compromiso genuino que ambos se profesan.

Baekhyun y Chanyeol eran de la misma manera.

Ellos no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse. La atracción física fue inevitable también. Ambos habían pasado por desafíos y momentos difíciles en la vida, donde se enseñaron el uno al otro a fortalecerse y a ser ellos mismos. Concordaban en los temas y valores más importantes de la vida. O que ellos creían que eran correctos. Prácticamente eran el uno para el otro. Ambos sabían que habían encontrado a su alma gemela, porque la paz interior que se entregaban era acendrada, pura.  
El alma es la esencia inmaterial que nos define como personas, es nuestro ser más íntimo, lo que somos. Las almas gemelas indican que esta esencia que se encuentra dentro de nosotros nace incompleta y la única forma de completarla es encontrando la otra parte de nuestra alma: nuestra alma gemela. 

Para Chanyeol, las almas vibraban. Cada vibración es diferente a otras, pero existen almas que tienen vibraciones afines. Son almas cuya vibración está en resonancia, se complementan.  
  
Esas son las almas gemelas. 

Las almas gemelas son aquellas que vibran en una única frecuencia, en el mismo tono. 

Como él y Baekhyun. 

La idea de que había una persona mágica para él, de la que se enamoraría al instante y con la que nunca discreparía, simplemente se le hacía completamente tonto y para nada realista. Pero cuando vio a Baekhyun por primera vez entrar al salón de clases, su corazón se lo dijo y su alma se agitó por completo. Lo observó por tanto tiempo como se atrevió y se vio incapaz de apartar los ojos de él, ¿por qué exactamente? No podía decirlo. No lo sabía. De alguna manera indefinible, se sentía atraído por ese chico, como si ya lo conociera, como si hubieran sido amigos cercanos alguna vez, en algún lugar que no recordaba. Su mera presencia parecía calmar sus pensamientos, salvándolo de su propia mente. Era familiar. Para Baekhyun también lo era, porque también lo observó de la misma manera que Chanyeol lo estaba haciendo. Tal vez era algo en su rostro, en sus ojos... no estaba seguro.

Era mortificante el hecho de sentir que conoces a alguien, y te das cuenta que sientes algo dentro tuyo, algo profundo, y descubres que él también. Lo sientes como si conocieses a un extraño que has conocido durante toda tu vida. Desde ese momento lo supo. Era él quien había estado buscando. Su otra mitad. Su parte más profunda le emitía señales de que había encontrado un alma gemela. A su alma gemela. Tenía una intuición, una corazonada. Fue una sutil señal que recibió.  
No había dudas.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta y estuvo más seguro que nunca antes. Baekhyun desde el principio, fue una persona que él parecía conocer instintivamente, como si se hubiesen criado juntos o algo como eso. Con él podía conectar a un nivel más profundo que con los demás. No necesitaban hablar para comunicarse, se podría decir que casi podían leer sus mentes. Conectaban con pasión. En las miradas llevaban un código encriptado que sólo ellos eran capaces de descifrar.  
Desde el primer instante se encontraron bien al lado del otro. Parecía como si hubiesen permanecido siempre juntos en la vida. Y desde el primer momento, se compartieron emociones, necesidades y anhelos. Siempre supo que las almas gemelas de algún modo, sienten lo mismo. Es decir, están en la misma "vibración", donde la química es única y hace que ante muchos acontecimientos, la sensación sea la misma. Ellos no compartían los mismos puntos de vista. Tenían diferencias irreconciliables, pero su filosofía vital era la misma, su propósito eterno. Aún así sus más profundas miserias, Baekhyun las sacaba a flote. Cuando todo iba bien entre ellos, se les unía una maravillosa sensación de calma interior. Ambos eran capaces de sentir como nadie su integración con el otro ser, de tener la sensación de que eran solo uno frente al mundo.  
El amor más puro de Chanyeol, lo recibía Baekhyun. Lo había aceptado. No se permitía juzgarlo. La aceptación era total.  
Su amor nunca murió, parecía que nunca iba a hacerlo. Siempre estuvo ahí y siempre estará, Chanyeol estaba seguro de ello.

—¿Papá?  
Parpadeó con rapidez saliendo de sus pensamientos, mirando al niño quien parecía pacientemente esperando por una respuesta, observándolo con esos ojos inocentes y llenos de destellos que parecían iluminar una habitación completa.

Como los de Baekhyun, pensó.  
Entonces sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre la mesada.

—Un alma gemela es como un mejor amigo, pero más que eso. Es la única persona en el mundo que te conoce mejor que nadie— explicó— Es la única persona que te conoce, acepta y cree en ti cuando ningún otro lo ha hecho o lo hará nunca. Es alguien que te hace ser mejor persona, aunque... no. En realidad, ellos no te hacen ser mejor persona, lo haces tú mismo. Ellos te inspiran para que lo seas— expresó, notando la atención de su hijo ante sus palabras— Un alma gemela es alguien que llevas contigo para siempre. No importa lo que pase, tú siempre los amarás. Nada puede cambiar eso.

Sehun se mostró conmocionado por la explicación. Frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba procesar la información y atar cabos en su mente.

—Entonces papá Baekhyun es tu alma gemela, ¿verdad?

Chanyeol sonrió al oír aquello.

—Sí. Papá Baekhyun es mi alma gemela, Sehunnie.

───── »◦✿◦« ─────

—Oí algo hoy.

Chanyeol entreabrió sus ojos, mirando a su esposo entre sus brazos. 

—¿Sí? ¿Qué oíste?

—Dijiste algo muy tierno— soltó Baekhyun, sonriendo felizmente

— ¿De verdad crees que soy tu alma gemela?

—No lo creo. Lo eres.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Simplemente... lo sé. Es un sentimiento aquí— indicó, llevando la mano del otro a su pecho firmemente, en el lugar que podía sentir los latidos— ¿Lo sientes? El corazón no miente. 

Baekhyun sonrió mirándolo. Los destellos en sus ojos como una galaxia. Estaba feliz. Él también pensaba en Chanyeol como su alma gemela.

—Entonces... ¿eso quiere decir que estaremos juntos para siempre?

Chanyeol asintió levemente, acariciando su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Simplemente están tu alma gemela y mi alma gemela. No hay nada más.

—No tendremos fin.

—No tendremos fin. Porque te encontré, Baekhyun.

Fue una promesa, sellada con un dulce beso. Estaban en lo cierto. Lo suyo era sempiterno. Duraría para siempre. Aún teniendo principio, no tendría fin. Porque cuando dos personas han sido creadas para estar juntas, lo estarán. Es su destino.


End file.
